


Все первое — твое

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Пить на день рождения, когда никто не видит, стало традицией. Вести задушевные разговоры — тоже.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Все первое — твое

Ацуму не умел целоваться. Осаму тоже.

— Ну и что в этом такого? — спросил он.

В голове было абсолютно пусто, будто алкоголь лишил его способности мыслить. Но он еще мог осознавать, что происходит, чувствовал: можно выпить еще немного. Ему будет нормально.

А вот Ацуму уже, кажется, достаточно. Удивительно: близнецы, но толерантность к алкоголю совершенно отличалась. Они тащили совсем немного алкоголя, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения. Повторяли это уже третий год к ряду, но впервые напивались так сильно.

Родители спали за соседней стенкой, день давно закончился и начался новый. Осаму взглянул на электронные часы, которые показывали начало первого. Ацуму вел себя максимально тихо, они даже свет выключили, чтобы родители не застукали, словно те не знают, чем могут заниматься семнадцатилетние подростки в день рождения.

Лава-лампа мягко освещала комнату, и теплый оранжевый свет делал Ацуму красивее. «Он и так красивый, — думал Осаму, — но в таком освещении черты лица сглаживаются и глаза горят изнутри, делая его еще привлекательнее». Вслух он ни за что бы не признался в этом.

Ацуму лежал на кровати, свесив голову и закинув ноги на стенку. В одну из стадий опьянения он начинал говорить про физические ощущения. Так, в прошлом году они полушутя обговаривали дрочку, и кто как любит это делать. Теперь же Ацуму заговорил про поцелуи.

И Осаму повторил вопрос, на который Ацуму не ответил:

— Что в этом такого? — потому что, если честно, он и вправду не понимал, что такого в поцелуях.

Ацуму замялся, но уверенно ответил:

— Это приятно, конечно же! И возбуждающе. А еще мило, ты так не думаешь?

Осаму покачал головой. Он так не думал. Он вообще ни о чем не думал. Поэтому ответил подколкой:

— Ты сам-то целовался, чтобы так говорить?

Конечно, он знал, что Ацуму еще не целовался. Ведь если бы это случилось, он бы первым узнал. У Ацуму была удивительная привычка рассказывать брату обо всем, что с ним случается. Не то чтобы сам Осаму был против.

— Хочешь поучиться у мастера? — пьяно хихикнул Ацуму.

Осаму кинул в него подушкой, но промахнулся, и она упала на грудь, а не попала по голове.

— Еще чего, — сказал он. — У тебя целых ноль очков опыта.

И это должно было как-то задеть Ацуму. Но, на удивление, не задело.

Ацуму лишь ответил:

— И что?

Он не двигался. Моргнул, прогоняя пьяную сонливость, зевнул. Попытался сглотнуть набежавшую в рот слюну. Сглатывать головой вниз было явно неудобно, шея напрягалась — Осаму проследил, как очерчиваются мышцы, кадык бегло прорезает кожу, а ключицы вмиг становятся острее. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от этой шеи.

Пока брат засматривался на Киту Шинске, Осаму постыдно засматривался на Ацуму.

В горле внезапно пересохло. Сидеть стало неудобно, и от одной только мысли пробрало.

— Давай поцелуемся, — предложил Осаму. — Покажешь, что в этом милого и приятного.

От ответного взгляда Ацуму сначала стало не по себе. А потом он выдохнул, будто из него разом выпустили весь воздух, перевернулся на живот и ответил:

— А давай.

Это была самая дурацкая, самая отвратительная, самая неправильная идея, которая только приходила им на ум. Но Осаму отставил бутылку алкоголя подальше, чтобы случайно не перевернуть, и на четвереньках приблизился к Ацуму. Теперь расстояние в метр сменилось на пару десятков сантиметров. Стало ужасно жарко и душно.

Осаму был достаточно трезв, чтобы почувствовать напряженную атмосферу. Еще он был достаточно трезв, чтобы свести все к шутке. Но не сделал этого. Осаму замер в ожидании, когда же все-таки Ацуму устроится поудобнее на кровати и толкнется к нему губами.

Но Ацуму будто издевался, растягивая момент. А когда тянуть уже стало невозможно и некрасиво, улегся наконец грудью на край кровати, вытянул шею — и вправду поцеловал Осаму.

Прикосновение губ. Детское и невинное. Осаму не видел в этом ничего такого. Но все равно повеяло жаром, и внутри все скрутило. Захотелось тут же отпрянуть, спрятаться в скорлупу и глупо пошутить, потому что за короткий миг стало страшно.

Страх исчез, когда Ацуму выдохнул в губы, и его горячее дыхание мазнуло по плотно сжатым губам, а широкая шершавая ладонь легла на затылок и надавила. Осаму подавился вдохом, утыкаясь носом в щеку Ацуму. Открыл рот — и в горле застряли все слова, которые хотелось высказать.

Горячий язык Ацуму прошелся по нижней губе, царапнул сухую корочку от ранки, что Осаму прокусил совсем недавно. Толкнулся немного глубже, облизывая ряд зубов.

Осаму подумал: «Фу». Осаму подумал: «Ну и что в этом хорошего?» Осаму подумал еще раз, и все его мысли были об одном, а тело отвечало совершенно по-другому.

Он подхватил Ацуму под шею, чтобы легче было стоять, и сам высунул язык. Облизнул губы в ответ. Не понравилось. Тогда он смял губы губами, как видел в фильмах, и это уже оказалось приятнее.

Ацуму подхватывал движения, продолжал пускать в ход язык, будто поставил за цель — вылизать его рот. Они кусались, поочередно терзая губы друг друга. Едва ощутимо касались, просто дыша. А потом повторяли все снова, и снова, и снова.

Весь подбородок и даже щека были влажными. Осаму закрыл глаза, впитывая ощущения, и признал: это действительно приятно и очень, _очень_ возбуждающе. Внутри живота заворочался клубок удовольствия, которое невозможно было вполне осознать из-за выпитого алкоголя, глушившего чувства. Но даже так Осаму не мог врать себе.

Ему нравилось. Нравилось настолько, что он все целовал и целовал, не отнимая руки от влажной, вспотевшей шеи Ацуму, подставляясь под его горячую ладонь, что скребла короткие волоски на затылке. У их первого поцелуя вкус алкоголя и ощущения, что Осаму крадет то, что не должно ему принадлежать.

Наконец, Ацуму отстранился, заставляя Осаму открыть глаза, и они стукнулись лбами. Замерли.

Ацуму выдохнул сквозь зубы, и его дыхание снова опалило губы Осаму.

— Я недостаточно пьян для этого, — сказал он, а Осаму только и мог, что смотреть в его протрезвевшие глаза.

Он чувствовал себя также. Слишком трезво. Запросто осознавая, что все происходящее сейчас невозможно спихнуть на алкоголь. Но вместо всего, что он мог сделать, вместо того, чтобы уйти в свою комнату, или выпить еще, или тупо пошутить в ответ, сменив тему, Осаму снова толкнулся вперед и встретил губы Ацуму на полпути.

Целоваться с Ацуму ему нравилось. И это было взаимно.


End file.
